Prior art tools are known for migrating software from a specific source environment to a specific target environment, such as from a development environment to a software testing environment to identify any defects. Such tools are generally not optimized for migration of software within a short time frame, as they typically require significant manual involvement at various points, duplicate code repositories, redundant code packaging mechanisms, and human decision making. As a result, they cannot be easily or efficiently scaled to accommodate larger development teams or the concurrent development and testing of large numbers of code projects. The drawbacks of the prior art systems lead to delays, slower migrations, inefficient use of computing resources, and nonproductive waiting time for software developers and quality assurance professionals.